Clarence Elmer Brown (1894-1978)
|long_name=Clarence Elmer Brown |birth_year=1894 |birth_month=09 |birth_day=15 |birth_locality=Beersheba Springs, Tennessee |birth_county=Grundy County, Tennessee |birth_nation-subdiv1=Tennessee |birth_nation=United States |death_year=1978 |death_month=05 |death_day=18 |death_address=hospital |death_locality=Palmer, Tennessee |death_county=Grundy County, Tennessee |death_nation-subdiv1=Tennessee |death_nation=United States |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1914 |wedding1_month=08 |wedding1_day=31 |wedding1_county=Grundy County, Tennessee |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=Tennessee |wedding1_nation=United States |ifmarried-g2=true |remains_address=Grace Chapel Cemetery |remains_locality=Beersheba Springs, Tennessee |remains_county=Grundy County, Tennessee |remains_nation-subdiv1=Tennessee |remains_nation=United States |globals= }} Biography Descendants I [anonymous contributor] would like to submit what information I know down from Clarence Elmer Brown Sr. as he was my Grandfather. To start with: Children of his and Helen Mae (Tucker) Brown were :1) Louella Mae ( Lolly) ( Brown) Conry born Sept. 7, 1914 in Coalmont Tn. died ???? was married to Duncan Conry. I will try to find out her date of death and all their childrens info-about 8 I think. :2) Edna Grace (Brown) Slaughter born Sept. 19th 1917 in Tracy City, Tn. died Feb. 24th 2006 and was married to Hugh Willard Slaughter. They had 3 children ::a) Hugh Gerald (Bub) Slaughter born March 30th 1943 still alive ::b) Gwen Kay (Slaughter) Thies born Dec. 9th 1944 died March 4th 1988 ::c) Wyllene (Slaughter) Thies born Dec. 18th 1946 still alive :3) Velma Carlene (Brown) Price born Sept. 8th 1920 in Freemont Tn. died Nov. 20th 2011 and was married to Hyman ( Lucky) Price and they had 3 children who are all alive so I will get their information and update at a later time. :4) Clarence Elmer (Jr.) Brown born april 23rd 1923 in Freemont, Tn. died July 9th 1974 had 3 children ::a) Judith Carol Brown born Oct. 5th 1942 still alive ::b) Jackie Wade Brown born Nov. 12th 1946 died Aug. 12th 2004 and ::c) Anita Gay Brown born April 12th 1952 and still alive :5) Marvin Leon Brown born Sept. 23rd 1925 in Pinsonfork Ky died April 17th 1964 no spouse no children. :6) Clara Bell (Brown) Tate born april 29th 1928 in Pinsonfork, Ky died Nov. 19th 1985 and was married to John Robert Tate. They had 4 children ::a( Sharon (Sherry) Tate born July 18th 1948 still alive ::b) Patricia (Pat) Fay Tate born Feb 2nd 1950 died Feb. 17th 2011 ::c) Deborah (Deb) Mae ( Tate) Hampton born Sept 14th 1951 still alive ::d(John Robert Tate born Nov. 22nd 1958 still alive. :7) Mary Lee (Brown) Pease born Dec. 22nd 1930 in Palmer Tn died July 8th 1995 and was married to George William Pease. Mary had 1 child ::Kenneth Paul Brown born May22nd 1951 and still alive. :8) Lewis Wayne Brown born May 29th 1934 in Palmer Tn. and died March 31st 1998 and was married to Jane Roberta (Oneal) Brown. They had 4 children ::a( Janice Suzanne Brown born June 21 1956 died June 22 1956 ::b) Bruce Wayne Brown born Sept. 28th 1958 still alive ::c) Charles Randal Brown born Jan. 17th 1960 still alive and ::d) Anthony Lynn Brown (This is me) born Feb. 21st 1961 and still alive. :9) Emma Marie (Peg)(Brown) Comer born Feb 19th 1937 in Cromona Ky died March 18th 2000 and was married to Samuel David Comer. They had 2 children ::a) Ray David Comer born July 26th 1974 still alive and ::b) Helen Marie (Comer) Hartz born Jan 28th 1976 and still alive. __SHOWFACTBOX__